


missing

by lil_p



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, f/m - Freeform, here have a random ass detective au, vansnavi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_p/pseuds/lil_p
Summary: she struck a math and lit her cigarette, taking a puff.she blew out the strong scented smoke and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands."So... your cousin's missing."
Relationships: Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Kudos: 2





	missing

**Author's Note:**

> so this story is just a dumb story about usnavi falling in love with police detective, vanessa.

she struck a math and lit her cigarette, taking a puff.  
she blew out the strong scented smoke and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"So... your cousin's missing."  
usnavi shifted uncomfortably in the crappy plastic chair of the detective's office.

"uh, yeah."

"and he's been gone how long now?" the case detective, vanessa, asked tiredly.

'someone doesn't like their job' he thought.

"three weeks."

"almost a month and you just decided to come in." she mumbled, jotting down information in her folder.

"when was the last time you heard from his parents?" asked clicking her pen.

"the court battle."

"where are they now?"

"it wasn't them." he reassured. "i know it wasn't them."

"most missing kids cases are divorced parents-"

"but it wasn't them."

"we don't know that. i know what i'm doing, listen to me." she said, took a puff of her cigarette, and continued. "90% of cases are jealous parents. so-"

"what's the other ten percent?"

"excuse me?"

"what is the other ten percent."


End file.
